Homestuck: Blood Ties
by HolyWolfBlood
Summary: Many years has passed since the events of Homestuck and now the descendants of the Trolls guide the rest of Troll society. But when a Timeless Enemy threatens the past, present and future of Troll society, it will be up to the descendants and the their ancestors to defeat this new foe.
1. Prologue Part 1 The Spider

A young troll stands on her balcony over looking her kingdom.

Today is her wriggling day, even though it was about nine sweeps since she was born, it feels like it was only yesterday since she came into this world.

What is this her name?

 **Enter: Vriska Serket**

Unfortunately, that name is not hers. For the name Vriska Serket belongs to one of the twenty-four troll gods. This woman is clearly a mortal and comparing her to such a mighty figure is an insult to Vriska herself.

But your mistake is understandable.

After all, Vriska Serket is her ancestor and comparing her to such a high and mighty figure might even be consider a compliment. After all there are bound to be some similarities between the two of them.

She will forgive you for now, but what is this lady's name?

 **Enter: Takala Serket**

Ah, that's better.

She is Takala Serket, one of the two lords to House Serket.

Like many trolls in her position she oversees the House and the planet she resides on. Although her power is only half of what it should be. This is because she must share her authority with her brother.

How is a troll capable of having a sibling anyway? Trolls are not supposed to have any siblings last time you checked.

She is tired of explaining this to everyone she meets but she will take the time to explain to you.

When she was just a grub her and her brother shared the same body. It wasn't the cutest grub having two heads and all, but they where to become a lord one day, just like every other descendent of the Beta Trolls. Two Lusus's watched over her and her brother until the day they where separated. Her brother's Lusus had no bond to her and only cared for him. So, it was no surprise when it decided to use its stinger to cut the grub right in half to separate Takala and her brother. Takala and her brother both survived this event and they both developed into normal looking trolls. As they grew older both became accustom to their duties as a Serket. Both became fascinated with the family name especially when it came to their ancestor Vriska Serket. But who wouldn't idolize an ancestor who was per legends, the Thief of Light, a pirate and the goddess of luck.

There is one problem with having a brother though.

Every other house only has one lord, House Piexes has Varuna, House Vantas has Kaiaxe, House Megido had Yurein. House Serket is divided by two under the authority of Takala and her brother. It doesn't help that they hate each other too. Not in the kismesis way, that would be disgusting! Their relationship revolves around the two of them trying to kill each other, for neither of them where interested in sharing power Over the years Takala and her brother have been wrestling for control over the House constantly probing each other for a weakness. One of these days there will only be one lord of House Serket. Someone is going to blink eventually.

Takala*Look around your room

All over the room are items retaining to her three hobbies; thieving, manipulation and FLARP. Its only appropriate that she followed in her ancestor's foot steps and become a thief as well. Ever since she was young she has been practicing by sneaking through the city and committing petty theft. This was a necessity for her Lusus died when she was young, learning how to survive by any means. Since then she has become a much more talented thief even managing to steal from her own brother before. As for manipulation, she enjoys trickery and deceit but those talents are more of a necessity to expand her influence as much as she can through out the house. More power meant more opportunities which in turn would give her plenty of times to be happy. As for FLARP and all that nerd stuff, her friends got her into that. She doesn't enjoy it, but some of her friends like the activity. The least she could do for them was to pretend to enjoy the activity.

Speaking of friends, she still hasn't open the presents they gave to her for her wriggling day. She wondered what could she have gotten for her wriggling day.

Takala reached in the pile to pull out one of the gifts. Its one of the smaller packages but its from her friend Tialey Pyrope, the Lord of House Pyrope. That girl always tried to make their morailship to work. She wonders what's inside.

It's a set of dice, but these are not just any ordinary dice. These dice belong to none other then Vriska Serket and are the same set she used during her adventure in Sburb.

Takala is never going to let go of these. Best to keep them in a safe place where she won't lose them.

She decides to place the dice in her pocket.

She opened another package. This one is from her friend Varuna Peixes. She is the leader of all the houses and a very busy woman, a bit up tight too as she tried to maintain a professional appearance of a politician. Her present was a package of magic 8 balls and a note stating that Takala still should do her taxes. That girl is always ranting on about domestic affairs, troubles between houses and dealing with the other alien species. Varuna barely had any free time at all with her job. The fact that she had the time to give Takala these presents and come over later today shows how much she cares about her.

Finally, she opened a present from Kaiaxe Vantas, who is the leader of House Vantas. Kaiaxe was an energetic troll, who was always getting into trouble. She was someone Takala enjoyed hanging out with, for they would get in all sorts of trouble. She established that when Kaiaxe broke the six-six name rule calling herself Kaia. This combined with her attitude made people feel uncomfortable being around her, but not Takala. As for Kaia's present to Takala, she gave her an old pair of glasses, probably a replacement pair for the one she broke. She studied the eye ware glancing at its features. On the back of the nose piece was a name edged into the plastic, "John Egbert". Looks like this John Egbert was the original owner of these glasses. Takala never heard of the Troll, if he was a Troll. Guy had an odd name, maybe he was an alien. Her husk top began to make a noise and Takala approached the device.

 **RED69BLOODGAL began to pester Ser8edSpider**

Kaia: HAPPY WRIGGLING DAY GIRL!

Takala: Thanks ::::)

Kaia: ANY PLANS FOR TODAY? ASIDE FROM THE BIG GET TOGETHER LATER TONIGHT ITS BEEN SO BORING HERE WAITING TO HANG OUT YOU KNOW. WELL ASIDE FROM IGNORING VARUNA ALL DAY. GIRLS BEEN ON MY BACK ALL WEEK LECTURING ME ABOUT FILLING OUT TAXES AND MAKING SURE THAT MY PLANET IS MAKING ENOUGH RESOURCES.

Takala: She's 8een messaging me too, saying that I'm 8ehind on my taxes as well. She also left a message a8out keeping an eye on my 8rother and reporting anything suspicious to her.

Kaia: WELL I'M GLAD I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE TO GET LECTURED ABOUT RESPONSIBILITY. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE'S OUR FRIEND BECAUSE SHE IS SO UP TIGHT WITH THE HOLE BEING RESPONSIBLE THING.

Takala: She's not that 8ad. Varuna is very knowledgea8le, which is very useful when your trying to find new ways to corrupt the system. Her authority is useful as well, I'd pro8a8ly 8e dead at the hands of my 8rother if she didn't keep him on a short leash. Also, she's fun to hang out with too.

Kaia: OF COURSE, YOU IMIDITALLY BRING UP WHAT HER POSITION DOES FOR YOU RATHER THEN HER PERSONALITY.

Takala: Every one calls me the "Queen of Lies" for a reason. :::;)

Kaia: WE STILL HAVE TO WORK ON YOUR PROBLEMS…

 **DR4GONJUST1C3 has entered the chat**

Tialey: WH4TS UP SCOURG3 S1ST3R H4PPY W D4Y BY TH3 W4Y SO WH4T 4R3 YOU GUYS T4LK1NG 4BOUT?

Takala: Thanks, Tialey. I'm just talking with Kaia about our plans for tonight.

Tialey: L4RP N1GHT 4G41N SO T3R3Z1 4ND VR1SK4 V3RSUS WHO 3V3R K414 4ND P4NDOR4 4R3 GO1NG TO B3

Kaia: DO I SERSOLY HAVE DECIDE MY CHARACTER AGAIN CAN I JUST BE MYSELF FOR ONCE.

Takala: Why don't you just 8e Karkat?

Kaia: BECAUSE KARKAT IS A GUY AND I AM A FUCKING GIRL. PLAYING AS MY ANCESTOR IS LIKE SOME SICK TWISTED GENDER BENDER JOKE. THAT'S WHY I PREFER TO BE CALLED KAIA, KIAIXE IS A BOYS NAME.

Tialey: 1M SUR3 YOU W1LL TH1NK OF SOM3TH1NG :) 4NY W4Y 1 4M H3R3 TO D1SCUSS TH3 4CT1ONS OF SP1ND1LS BROTH3R W1TH MY F3LLOW COURTROOM JURY

Tialey was a judge for the Supreme Alternian Court. She handled all cases that impacted more then one house. Like her ancestor Terezi, Tialey had a "lady boner" as Kaia would sometime put it for justice. In fact knowing Tialey, Takala never knew how Vriska could manage to be Terezi's morial, all that justice stuff must have driven her nuts.

Takala: What did my 8rother do this time?

Tialey: H3 STOPP3D "TH3 HORN3T" FROM B31NG 3X3CUT3D 4ND GOT TH3 R1GHTS TO 1MPR1SON3D H1M NOW 1 H4V3 TO DOUBL3 CH3CK MY 3NT1R3 COURT TO F1ND OUT WHO GOT BR1B3D!

Kaia: WHO IS THIS HORNET GUY?

Takala: A mercenary who 8egan to piss off Lord Captor a 8it too much. The guy was 8eginning to desta8ilize his house in fact, killing of key mem8ers of his government.

Tialey: 4TT3MPTS BY 4 C1T1Z3N TO D3STORY 4 HOUS3 1S PUN1SH4BL3 BY D34TH L1K3 MOST CR1M3S 1N TROLL SOC13TY NOW L3T US B3G1N TH3 C4S3 ON YOUR BROTH3R'S 1NT3RF3R3NC3 W1TH MY L3G4L SYST3M SO 1 B3G4N TO DU3 SOM3 D1GG1NG ON YOUR BROTH3R TURNS OUT TH1S 1SN'T TH3 F1RST T1M3 H3'S DON3 SOM3TH1NG L1K3 TH1S YOU GUYS R3M3MB3R TH4T F3R4L TROLL TH4T TH3 L31JON'S H4D TO D34L W1TH 4 COUPL3 Y34RS B4CK

Takala: The serial killer?

Kaia: OH I REMEMBER HIM, HE HUNTED OTHER TROLLS FOR SPORT.

Tialey: R1GHT! W3LL 4PP4R3NTLY YOUR BROTH3R TOOK H1M 1N 4S W3LL

Kaia: WHY IS YOUR BROTHER SO INTERESTED IN THESE CRIMINALS?

Takala: Well rumor has it, that he pins them against each other to see who's the strongest. Others 8elieve that he is recruiting them as lieutenants or something.

 **Aglubenlethiatian has entered the party**

Varuna: Good we appear to be on t)(e rig)(t topic. )(appy wriggling day Takala.

Takala: All right what did he do to you?

Varuna: T)(is mont)( my security teams )(ave caug)(t at least six of )(is spies/ assassins scouting military sites and stealing information from ot)(er )(ouses.

Takala: That's not too 8ad. He usually does stuff like that. The guys constantly changing his str8gies. He's so am8itious of making House Serket the Ruling House.

Kaia: WHATS WITH THAT SERKET NATIONLISM ANY WAY. EVERY LORD IN CHARGE OF THAT HOUSE HAS BEEN PREACHING ABOUT HOW HOUSE SERKET SHOULD BE THE RULING HOUSE EVER SINCE HOMESTUCK ENDED.

Takala: Well it makes perfect sense once you think a8out it. Not to 8er8 any of your ancestors 8ut Vriska played the most important role of all the trolls. She is the one that was key to preventing the doom timeline and she was the one to defeat Lord English. If it weren't for her the trolls would simply not exist.

Tialey: D1DN'T SH3 DO 4 BUNCH OF HORR1BL3 TH1NGS TO L1K3 K1LL H3R OTH3R T34MM4T3S 4ND CR34T3D B3C NO1R

Takala: As she once said "You don't have to 8e good to 8e the hero"

Varuna: So do you t)(ink you or your brot)(er could do a better job at being t)(e leader of an entire race?

Takala: I would of course 8ut him, it would 8e a nightmare for everyone if he was in charge.

Varuna: I disagree wit)( t)(e idea of you being a good leader.

Takala: Why? I'm just as smart as you and I am excellent at maintaining control of my su8jects.

Varuna: But your )(orrible at making t)(em )(appy. Takala t)(e purpose of being a leader is not to serve yourself but it is to serve ot)(ers.

Tialey: 4ND YOU D3F1N1T3LY H4V3 TROUBL3 S3RV1NG TH3 W1LL OF YOUR P3OPL3 1'LL B3 HON3ST 1'M JUST W41T1NG FOR TH4T T1ND3R BOX OF 4 CORRUPT SYST3M YOU H4V3 TO 3XPLOD3

Takala: Speaking of explosions, its time to open my 8rothers gift.

Kaia: IF YOU ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK IT'S A GIFT, YOU DESERVE WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU NEXT.

Takala: I know it's a 8om8, its always a 8om8. I just 8een wondering what type of 8om8 it is.

Varuna: Don't screw around wit)( it.

Takala: Sounds like its on a timer, wonder how long I have left until it goes off.

Tialey: DID YOU SERSOULY JUST SHAKE THE PACKAGE IT WAS IN

Takala: May8e…. :::;)

Kaia: QUIT SCREWING AROUND AND THROUGH OUT THE WINDOW ALREADY!

Takala: Fine I can always count on you guys to ruin the suspense.

Varuna: Takala are you t)(ere? I'm getting reports t)(at t)(ere was anot)(er assassination attempt on you. Reporters are saying t)(ere was an explosion near your )(ive.

Takala: Yeah I'm here. The 8om8 exploded a8out five seconds ago.

Tialey: ON3 OF TH3S3 D4YS YOUR LUCK 1S GO1NG TO RUN OUT YOU KNOW TH4T

Takala: Luck, is in my veins one of the many 8enefits of 8eing a Serket.

Kaia: AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR GOING TO RETURN THE FAVOR TO YOUR BROTHER.

Takala: All ready did, rigged and entire 8uilding with poisonous gas. He should 8e coughing out his 8lood any second now.

Varuna: Or )(e like you will also )(ave a bulls)(it amount of luck and survive. Leaving you two in t)(e same old status quo t)(at you guys been stuck in since birt)(.

Takala: I dou8t that. You guys are pro8a8ly talking to the sole lord of House Serket right now.

Varuna: Great now I )(ave to cover up a possible mass murder.

Takala: This planet is stuck in a war between me and my brother. Stuff like this happens all the time.

Varuna: Your getting innocent people )(urt. W)(at ever )(appen to t)(at don't kill the innocent rule?

Takala: No one in that 8uilding is innocent. They either work for him or their super corrupt.

Varuna: Your a )(orible person some times you know t)(at?


	2. Prologue Part 2 The Scorpion

**Be the Brother**

A man walks through a building filled with the victims of his sister. As usual she retaliated against his latest assassination attempt. This time it appears that she rigged the ventilation system with a chemical weapon. Fortunately for him, he wasn't there when the gas went of. Unfortunately for everyone in the building at the time, they suffered a very slow death by the looks of things. He can still hear the wheezing and coughing of the occasional high blood. Naturally stronger then most trolls they would die the slowest since their bodies could handle more then that of a low blood. What an interesting twist, in the end the it was the low blood's that suffered the least with a very quick death while the high bloods are still choking on there own blood.

Despite his status he did not favor high bloods nor hate low bloods. The whole hemospectrum was meaningless and quite frankly did not work. The strongest Trolls were supposed to be on top and the weakest where suppose to be on the bottom. But he knew the truth. How can a bunch of Sea Dwellers claim to be the strongest when they spend most of their time getting fat by having every thing handed to them? Even the events of the game made it clear that something was wrong. Where any of the high bloods alive when Vriska faced Lord English. The answer to that was no. A mutant, a low blood god tier, two middle bloods and Vriska where the ones alive. Vriska and Aradia where the only ones able to ascend to god tier were the other trolls couldn't even ascend. The truth was in plain site the other trolls were weak. But who was the strongest out of the two troll god tiers? The answer to that was simple. The one that defeated Lord English and was the key to prevent the events of "Game Over"; Vriska Serket his ancestor.

The man continued to walk through building towards his destination. Scattered bodies and pools of blood caused the room to stink. He walks past a troll sprawled onto the ground, unable to get up due to exposure to the gas. A single victim looks up at him and manages to get out a few words.

Troll: H#lp m#

The Troll on the ground is still suffering from the effects of the gas.

Troll: H#LP M#

Brother: How interesting it appears the gas causes the 8lood to 8ecome acidic. Very impressive Takala.

Troll: H#lp Pl#as#

The man paused for a second and faced the victim.

Brother: You see the world has interesting way in dealing with people like you. Did you know that Takala's crew spent three hours trying to set up this trap? That there where more mem8ers of the clean up crew then usual yesterday? These are little details that one must pay attention to. Your blood color is not enough to stop the natural culling of reality for you have failed where I have succeeded.

The brother tossed the dying man across the room finally bringing the killing blow as the victim's bones shattered against the floor. The man could have survived if he had helped but he was clearly not smart enough to live. The brother continues to walk towards his destination. Today is his Wriggling day and he wishes not to be disturbed. What is this man's name?

 **Enter: Asshat Serket**

How funny. You do realize he's going to kill you now for that joke of yours. However, the question remains. What is this man's name?

 **Enter: Akrabh Serket**

His name is Akrabh Serket but he goes by many other names. This includes titles such as "The Defiler of Blood", "The Scorpion" and his favorite is "The Son of Vriska", a title that in his opinion was well deserved. He has earned these titles for he is the most feared and ambitious of all the troll lords. Even Varuna Piexes feared him. This was clear when he discovered her spies in his capital city. He knew of their activity for a while but he had just gotten around to having his men capture them and kill anyone that was sheltering them.

As for this latest assassination attempt he is impressed with his sister's effort. Takala would always try to manipulate and lie her way to power, but she always had mixed feelings about killing people, especially those who where not associated with him at all. But for him, it appeared she would rather watch the world burn rather then have Akrabh gain any more power. She started out small, hiring the occasional hit-man to take him out. After the eighth attempt on his life people stopped taking up Takala's offers after Akrabh ripped the head off one her hit-man. He even kept their horns as trophies, just like the rest of his victims. With this newest attempt on his life being so desperate one thing was clear to Akrabh; Takalas time was running out and it would only be a matter of time before he added her horns to his collection.

Entering a hidden passage at the end of the room, he walked into his observatory. Very few people knew of this room but that doesn't stop the rumors from spreading as people would create stories trying to explain what it was for. They didn't bother him; he was the one who started the rumors to begin with. People always feared the unknown and those rumors created wild images in the mind of his people. In their eyes, he was the unknown.

In this room is a variety of treasures from his various accomplishments. A variety of trophies from those who where foolish enough to oppose him during his youth, a collection of historic books on each house and a variety of other species, and finally a weapon that he bought from a group of an alien merchants who use to be a part of the Legion. It matched a description of a weapon known as Shrapnel Rifle. Supposedly it was from an elusive species called humanity. Although the species where weak, they had a unique fascination with war. In fact, Akrabh respected the humans, for they had a unique mastery over the art. Where Trolls would use brute force, the Humans would use cunningness and a variety of strategies to destroy their enemies. Akrabh even incorporated their methods of training and discipline into his followers, allowing them to rival even the toughest imperial drones.

He looked out of the window at the far end of the room. It overlooked a hidden arena filled with a variety of traps and broken down structures that were abandon by previous generations of Serkets. This was where he would test the strength of all those who entered and see if they were truly worth his time. Today he had a special guess though. Through a couple of well placed bribes he could receive the man who went by the nickname "The Hornet". He was to be executed for his crimes but that would be a waist of good talent and entertainment.

The Hornet steps into the arena, prepared to fight for his life. What should he fight first? Ah yes a pack of Wolf Beasts. These creatures are the opposite of a Lusus. Instead of caring for other trolls these beasts seek them out and devour them with a feral hatred. Only native to this planet though, which is strange for beast that is so well suited to wiping out entire towns of Trolls. Akrabh released the creatures onto "The Hornet" eager to see the results.

Vox Serket: ah… Akrabh.

Akrabh looks behind him to see a familiar figure. It was Vox Serket, unlike Akrabh he is a descendant of Arenea Serket. The egg that brought the trolls back from near extinction contains the DNA of all the troll players. Thus, the dancestors had their own set of descendants. This gave Vox some authority but not enough to truly be a threat to his rule, for the Alpha Trolls where considered to be insignificant compared to the Beta Trolls. In fact, he considers Vox to be an excellent tool, for he has access to the grand archives, the largest collection of knowledge retaining to troll society. No secret can escape him.

Akrabh: I presume you 8ring me the information I requested for.

Vox squirmed in fear. Akrabh could snap his frail form in half like toothpick if he wanted to.

Vox: yes, uh you wished to know more a8out the customs around trolls having si8lings, yes. i found rules made 8y an ancient queen….ah as old as our ancestors themselves. the rules still remain unchanged, no leader since them has not even consider their existence.

Akrabh: I take it you were smart enough to 8ring proof of this information as well.

Vox scrambled for piece of paper in his bag. Akrabh was not one to be trifled with he controlled most the criminal activity in troll society. If Vox was to ever disappoint him he would be tossed into a pit full of wolf beast.

Vox: yes, hear it is,…. ah if you don't mind I final solved our situation with the human artifact.

Akrabh: Tell me why would a human 8e interested with the affairs of the Trolls.

Vox gave a silent nod. Humans never interacted with the Trolls. In fact Vox didn't know much about humanity at all.

Vox: i have the artifact here, it just contains knowledge on trolls out dating even our own records. its like a troll wiki of some sort just ask it a question and the information will appear.

Akrabh: How interesting.

Vox: also the human that sent it, …he wishes to speak with you. he even went through the effort of using our technology to arrange the discussion. he goes 8y the username: Chronovorus Dragon

Akrabh: How interesting… Vox you may leave now.

Vox Scampered out of the room. There was no need for him to be around the man who will probably be his death in the future.

Akrabh glanced out of the artifact. Parts where fading in and out of time. He didn't know how this was possible, maybe it was the work of some kind of god tier or the result of some advance technology. Both where feasible plausible. The human that sent him this gift has been trying to get contact with Akrabh for a while. He supposed it was time to confront the situation.

 **8r8chn8dsV8n8m began to pester** **Chronovorus Dragon**

CD: Exactly on time.

Akrabh: You were expecting me?

CD: Yes.

Akrabh: Alright, your one of those annoying ambiguous types by the looks of things. Who are you and what do you want?

CD: I am an ally… A fragment of time bound to physical form.

Akrabh: Quit the acting like Doc Scratch, you're not some omniscient demi god.

CD: That's where your wrong unfortunately. But for the sake of this conversation I will spare you the vast intellect I have accumulated over the years. My name is Wyvern and I need your help to trigger a chain of events.

Akrabh: What's in this for me?

CD: What do you want the most?

Akrabh: The Lordship to house Serket and my sister dead.

CD: We both know you want more then that.

Akrabh: This species is a shadow of its former self. The Neo Alternian Empire use have control hundreds of planets, Trolls where once the most feared species in this universe. Now we are down to twelve planets and bending the knee to foreign influences begging for their protection. We have a Condesce that preaches respect and tolerance for those who don't deserve it, everyday the Trolls are getting weaker and weaker.

CD: You want power just like your sister. You believe that you will be the beacon to a new Alternian Empire.

Akrabh: Do not compare me to her.

CD: Everyone wants control in some shape or form, even though the reasons differ from individual to individual. But enough talk about philosophy, I can help you achieve your goal.

Akrabh: What's your price?

CD: I have no price. But what you need to know that the information Vox gave you must be put in use tonight, while your sister is off guard.

 **Chronovorus Dragon has left the chat**

Akrabh: Fucking uptight Smartass!

Akrabh looked at the papers retaining to the rules regarding his sister. The pamphlet is a worn-down document with a short lecture on what to do in case a troll has a sibling. The two must face each other in combat until one is defeated, then the victor will inherit the others property, titles and even their social status. Not much thought put in on the matter, queen at the time must of knew that the chances of this being used was very slim. Regardless it was a law no matter how little thought the lady put into it. Now he could final resolve this sibling rivalry once and for all.

He put the rules to a table next him. Now it was time to look at this artifact, this gift Wyvern gave to him.

Glancing through the first couple of pages Akrabh could tell that the gift was some historical record. It contained knowledge predating his ancestor, half these terms and names are foreign to him.

Humans helped the Trolls beat Lord English?

Beforus?

Silver blooded troll?

Queen of Thief's?

What other information is he missing about Homestuck?

No this can't be true. Vriska felt bad about killing Tavros and she was concern about the lives of her friends. What is the meaning behind this? She is suppose to be cold and ambitious, like the rest of her genetic line.

Wait, when she left the world of the living she engaged in a red relationship with a human named "John Egbert". Who is this man?

Looking back at every conversation between the two it is clear to him now. This John is a moral poison that weakens all who he interacts with. If this man was still alive Akrabh wouldn't even grant him the mercy of death. He would keep him alive so he could endure an eternity of torture at his hands.

A suddenly he hears the noise of a jet pack outside his observation window.

Hornet: Hey azzhole are you going to zend in more thingz to kill or are you going to keep wazting my time.

It appears that Akrabh was so distracted with this new information that he didn't notice that the Hornet finished killing everyone a while ago.

Akrabh: Your com8at skills are impressive. I think you should work for me.

Hornet: Do I have a choice?

Akrabh: That or I kill you for insulting me.


End file.
